To the 21st Century
by PetalDOHDawn
Summary: Nimueh's parents are on holiday, Sky's parents are on their honey moon. So the two girls are free to stay together for the summer for company. But when they decide to watch Lord of The Rings, they have some very unexpected visitors.


**Hi so this is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome, I want to make my writing the best I can. **

**Also the name 'Nimueh' is said like: Nim-way **

The clock ticked on endlessly. I tapped my pen against the table impatiently, probably annoying the hell out of James who was sat next to me. It was 3'oclock in the afternoon and I was sitting in boring old German class. In ten minutes it would be the end of school but our teacher would hopefully dismiss us early.

I sighed and looked down at my open German writing book.

"Nimueh, is this class boring to you?" My teacher, Mr. Caltbrooke asked in annoyance.

Quickly I cocked my head up to look at him. My pen stopped tapping against the table and everyone turned their heads to look at me. I sat at the back, lucky me. "No, sir," I replied carefully.

Mr. Caltbrooke just looked at me before continuing. "Then can you tell me what exactly I was just saying?"

_Shit. _I took a quick glance at the bored to see if it had held any clues, there were some words written in German, but my brain was so fuzzy that I didn't recognise any of them. Well except 'Ich' (meaning 'I') and 'du' (meaning 'you'.) "Ummm…"

"I didn't think so, pay more attention in future." With that he turned to face the bored.

I grumbled in annoyance, I didn't like our new teacher. Our old one, Mr. Spark was way better. But then he suddenly decided to leave and got the _exact _same job just in a different school.

And I wasn't usually the one that would get caught for talking or things like that. In fact I'm quite a quiet person so that resulted in me not having _too _many friends. Some people call me shy, but I'm not, I'm quiet, there's a difference.

Shy: Having or showing nervousness or timidity in the company of other people.  
Quiet Person: Someone who doesn't talk much and makes little conversation with other people.

However once you get to know me I open up quite a bit. My closest friends would describe me as fun, kind and talkative, (one of them even said that all I do is talk.) It was just different in school.

In the middle of my thoughts, I didn't notice that Mr. Caltbrooke said we could get ready to leave until I heard James' chair getting pushed out as he stood up, I winced at the scraping noise.

Quickly I leaned down next to the table and picked up my bag, stuffing my two German books, my planner and my pencil case into it.

As I stood, I slung the brown strap over one shoulder, it was supposed to be an over-the-shoulder bag but I shortened it so I could wear it on just one.

"Remember; practise your writing assessment over the summer, Alvederzane!"

Note to you readers, Alvederzane means bye, or goodbye. And you say it like: Al-vee-der-saine.

I caught up to one-of-two of my best friends, Sky Evergreen, she hated her second name. She was also in my German class, good thing to; I wouldn't feel like waiting for her if she wasn't. "Hi," I said as I fell in step next to her.

"Hey," she greeted back.

I had met Sky when she first moved to this school earlier in the year (year eight.) **A.N. However in America I think that it's 7****th**** grade to you guys tell me if I'm right or wrong, Nimueh and Sky are 13. ** We had been placed next to each other in History and had found that we got along well. We both had and obsession for Lord of The Rings and talked about it a lot.

Sky is 13 and was born in June 25th. She has almost white long wavy hair and pale blue eyes. She is quite pale skinned but tans easily. Being taller than me, she is 5'3"; in fact most people are taller than me. She is quite loud but freaks out pretty easily and is not afraid to speak her mind. We have a few likes in common such as liking Lord of The Rings and watching the TV show Merlin.

Whereas I am smaller than her, my height is 4'11". However I am older than Sky, my birthday is in December 1999 but hers is in 2000. I have straight black hair which I often curl and make bigger because I don't like it flat to my face. But it doesn't go frizzy curly or anything, more like waves with flicked ends. I also have a flicked fringe whereas Sky doesn't have a fringe. My skin is also very pale but hardly ever tans.

Sky's parents were going on a honey moon too Canada, whilst mine had decided to go to America for a holiday. And of course Sky's parents didn't want her coming along since it was supposed to be all romantic and stuff and my parents said they wanted some time away from it all. I know rude right? So instead of dumping me at my Grandma's for the summer they spoke to Sky's parents and decided that we were mature enough to stay at home together on our own.

We were going to Sky's house to pick up the stuff she would need (which is probably quite a lot.) Then we will be going back to mine for the summer.

After a lot of walking and lugging around heavy bags we finally arrived at my house, as soon as I had opened the door I dropped all that I was holding with a joyful 'YES!' "Thanks," Sky said sarcastically; I had been holding half of Sky's things.

I smiled, "No problem."

Sky glared at me, and with a reluctant grumble I picked the bags up again and walked up the stairs, Sky close behind me. When I reached my room, I kicked open the door since my hands were full and walked in, before yet again dropping her bags on the floor.

"What are we having for dinner?" Sky asked for like the one hundredth time today.

I look at her with a 'seriously?' Look on my face; she just stares back at me. "I told you already, we're having leftovers, but tomorrow I'll cook a proper meal, or at least try." To be honest I wasn't the best person in the world to cook for you, I can honestly say that I haven't cooked a thing in my life apart from miner things like cakes and beans on toast and bacon, eggs and sausages.

She nodded her head. "Ok, we should get changed."

I agreed; I really couldn't wait to get out of my school uniform. Which consisted of a white blouse, gray skirt (that teachers only let you wear just above the knee, but nobody really gave a flying fuck and rolled them up anyway,) black tights, boring black shoes (that couldn't be sparkly, shiny, and any other material apart from leather,) black/navy ties with gray stripes and blue stripes on top the of gray stripes, black/navy cardigan (optional) and the most horrible navy coloured blazer imaginable with puffy shoulders. But I never wear the blazer I just carry it around, that's why I wear the cardigan. (The blazer has 3 pockets on the outside and 4 pockets on the inside.)

Sky went into the bathroom to get changed while I stayed in my bedroom. I quickly took it all off before putting on my pyjamas. It was a white top with shoulder length sleeves, on the top it had a close up picture of a penguin skiing with some _really _cool red shades. Underneath it said 'they see me rolling' in awesome blue letters. The shorts come down to my mid thigh and are blue with skiing penguins all over them.

A couple of moments later, Sky re-enters wearing her pyjamas. Her top is white as well and says in capital letters: "GRUMPY WHEN WOKEN!" Her shorts are also at her mid thigh but are all purple, the colour as the writing on the top.

"What movie or _movies _should we watch?" She asked as she came to sit down next to me on my bed.

We had decided that each night we would watch at least on movie. Soon we decided we'd watch Lord of The Rings because it's both our favourite movie. I got FOTR from my wardrobe and we went downstairs into the lounge.

Soon enough the movie was playing and it was going through Galadriel's little speech. Both me and Sky stayed silent through it, we both found this bit kinda boring. Then it moved on to Frodo reading a book, while leaning against a tree.

Sky squealed in delight and clapped her hands. "YAY Frodo!" Frodo was Sky's favourite character.

Then a while after it went to where Frodo and Sam are making their way through farmer maggot's crops and Merry and Pippin jumps out at them. "Go Pippin!" I shouted while punching the air, Pippin was my favourite character.

We had been watching it for a while now, and the dreadful moment happened when the Fellowship was making their way towards Lothlorien. Gimli had just said about the queen of the woods when the TV screen went fuzzy before going completely black. "The Fuck!" I screamed.

This was so downright terrible, I had been looking forward to watching Lord of The Rings but _no_, the TV goes and brakes! "Damn it Nimueh, does this happen a lot?"

"No it doesn't, and I don't see why you're blaming me!" I retorted, still annoyed about the TV.

"Because it's your TV," Sky practically yelled at me.

I looked at the TV screen dully, before mumbling to Sky. "Whatever, I'll go turn the electrics back on."

But before I could even move, all the lights went black and we were surrounded in darkness. "Oh hell no," I said.

I looked at Sky and could see a faint outline of her body and face features, however if I was further away I would probably only be able to see a shadow. I watched her face; it was in a mask of fear. But slowly she opened her eyes wide and her features were one of absolute terror. I followed her eye sight to the front of the TV, there were eight shadows silhouetted against the gloom.

"Oh shit," I breathed out quietly.

Sky got scared easily, I knew that so I looked back at her she opened her mouth about to scream, but quickly I clasped my hand around her mouth and whispered in her ear. "Shhh, we're gonna hide behind the sofa."

Sky nodded so I took my hand away from her mouth and we crawled around the back of the sofa like fleeing mice. We then started listening to their conversation. "Where are we?" A male's voice spoke.

"You know that sounds a lot like Aragorn from Lord of The Rings, AKA Viggo Mortensen." I whispered, Sky gulped and nodded.

"I don't know lad, but it looks pretty strange to me, that is of what I can see." A gruff voice said.

"Gimli…" Sky gulped, however it sounded more like Ga-im-lee from her fear.

By this time I was really freaked out. First the TV goes off, the lights go out and suddenly eight figures appear who sound suspiciously like the actors of Lord of The Rings. "Maybe they're impersonators," Sky whispers to me.

I look at her strangely. "They're too good to be impersonators, and anyway, what would impersonators be doing in _my _house and not know where they are?"

"I dunno."

I roll my eyes, we're going to make are way to that door over there." I say and Sky nods. However it's not really a door, it's more like and opening, imagine and glass double door but without the glass.

We quickly and quietly edge our way to it and step out with silent footsteps. And then for some reason my brain just thought, 'hey, maybe the light switch is working, let's try it!' I push the switch, _click. _Nothing happens, my brain decided I'd do it again, _click, _

By this time Sky was trying to pull me back, unsuccessfully I'll add and the strange shadows had realised we were there, they pulled out what looked and sounded like swards. "Nimueh…" Sky whimpers.

All I can say is "opps."

"Who go's there?" A male who sounds suspiciously like Legolas asks.

_I need to suck up some courage. _"It should be me who am the asking the questions, who are you no better yet what are you doing in my living room?" I shout at them.

"We'll tell you our name if you tell us ours." _Sounds like Boromir._

"My name is Sky Evergreen and my friend here is Nimueh Rose." Sky says.

I open my mouth like I was about to say something but nothing comes out; instead I slap her on the shoulder for being so stupid. I could hear one of the weirdo people start to speak but I interrupt. "Wait! Wait, we're gonna go turn on the electrics, stay here."

To my surprise they don't protest and I drag Sky with me to the kitchen where all the power comes from. All that's going through my mind is, _omg omg they got swards they're gonna kill us. No they're gonna kidnap us! _

We turn the electrics back on, more like I did and go back to the lounge. I take e deep calming breath before stepping into view of whoever is in there. And I was _definitely _not expecting in what I saw.

Standing there, in _my _house, _my _living room is the fellowship of the ring.

**Okay, and there u have the first chapter :) **

**Was it good, bad, terrible, couldn't even read it? **

**Thanks for reading and please review, they inspire me to write more quickly :D**

**And remember constructive criticism is welcome **


End file.
